


Body's Pleasure

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Consensual Sex, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: It's Max and El's 7 year anniversary and El wants to spice things up a bit.





	Body's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd attempt at smut, so if it's bad, I'm sorry. Also, I've had this in the works since November... that shows how insecure I was to post this.

Isadora was being really fussy as Max and El were handing her off to Mike and Will. She didn’t want to leave her mommies.

 

“Izzy, it’s okay, it’s just for tonight,” Max coos.

 

But Isadora was adamant on not being separated.

 

“No!” Isadora says. She was almost 2, and she was stubborn like El.

 

There was always characteristics of both El and Max in their daughter. She was shy like Mommy (El) and once she warms up, she’s adventurous like Mama (Max).

 

“Izzy, chill out. It’s okay,” Max says quietly. “It’s just Uncle Mike and Uncle Will. You’ll be okay.”

 

Isadora retracts back to her mother.

 

“Isadora Rose, you need to go with Mike and Will,” El firmly says, not intimidating, but just a redirection.

 

Isadora looks at her uncles, who were standing there the whole time. Max hands her to Mike.

 

“Heya, Squirt,” Will smiles.

 

“We’ll pick her up tomorrow morning. And make sure that she has her blanket, she can’t fall asleep without it. And-”

 

“Don’t worry, Maxie, we got this. And if we need help, we can call you,” Mike says.

 

Max was hesitant on leaving Isadora. She hasn’t left her daughter for more than eight hours. I mean, she carried her, birthed her, breastfed her. But it was her and El’s anniversary, they needed their alone time.

 

“See you tomorrow, baby girl,” El says, kissing Isadora on her head.

 

“Remember the blanket!” Max calls as she and El go to the car.

 

El starts the car, waving to her brother as they drive away.

 

“She’s in good hands, babe. And they got Amelia, it’ll be fine,” El assures. “Besides, we are going to have fun tonight,” she teases.

 

El had a list of activities to do. The first activity was to go see a movie early in the day, then a walk in the park, and then a fancy dinner.

 

“C’mon, baby,” El grabs Max’s hand, kissing the top of it. “Let’s have our anniversary.”

 

\--------------------

 

The movie was great. El had gotten the best seats for themselves. Their local movie theater was showing old movies for “nostalgia's sake” and El chose ‘The Princess Bride’ because that was one of their favorite movies.

 

Fun fact, the movie theater has reclining seats with blankets. BLANKETS! Max and El were frequent goers then, going every month. But when they had Isadora, they had to stop, but they started going again every now and then.

 

The walk in the park was amazing. El set up a picnic lunch full of their favorite foods, strawberries, ham sandwiches, juice, and of course, Eggos. It was so good, Max wanted more when she was finished.

 

\--------------------

 

El and Max went back home to change their clothes for their dinner reservation.

 

“My my, you look lovely, Mrs. Mayfield-Hopper,” El says upon seeing Max.

 

“You do, too, Ellie,” Max replies, placing a kiss on El’s lips. “I just can’t get the zipper.” Max turns around.

 

“I got it,” El zips the zipper up.

 

“C’mon, let’s not miss our dinner.”

 

\--------------------

 

As they walk inside the restaurant, they are told to sit to wait for a waiter.

 

“El, today has been amazing so far. I think you topped last year.”

 

A waiter walks over to grab the menus for them.

 

“Your table is ready,” He says. The women stand up to be led to their table. “Any drinks to start you ladies off?” The waiter asks as Max and El sit down.

 

“Can you give us some of the best red wine can buy?” El smirks.

 

“Of course, I’ll get that,” The waiter leaves.

 

“El, do we have that kind of money?” Max asks with concern in her voice.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re fine,” El assures.

 

The waiter comes back with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, pouring some out into the glasses.

 

“Thank you, um… sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” El says.

 

“Oh, it’s Jason,” Jason says. “I’ll give you some time to make your decision on what to eat.”

 

Jason leaves to serve another couple.

 

“This is the best, Ellie. You’re literally the best wife a person could ask for,” Max says.

 

“To seven years,” El holds up her glass and Max also does this.

 

“To seven years,” Max says, and they clink their glasses. “Shit, I wanna give you my present now. Can I?”

 

El nods her head, and Max takes out a small box, about as big as her palm. She slides it to her wife.

 

El smiles, taking the box into her hands and opening it.

 

“Oh. Max,” El gasps.

 

In the box was a gold necklace. It was circular, and it was engraved with ‘Isadora’ with a topaz embedded into it.

 

“It’s beautiful, Max, thank you,” El says as she puts the necklace on. “I feel like this is better than mine.”

 

Max smiles. “I’m glad you love it, baby.”

 

“Have you made your decision?” Jason asks as he comes back.

 

Both Max and El ordered lobster tail, along with a plate of cheesecake. They end up talking about what school Isadora would go to in the next couple years and the details for her second birthday party.

 

When the food comes, they practically moan at how good it is. It pretty much melts in their mouths.

 

“Shall I do more for you?”

 

“No, thank you,” Max says, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

 

Jason leaves. Max believes that this guy is one of the nicest waiters she’s met.

 

“Where’s my present, Ellie?”

 

El takes a sip of her wine. “You will find out when we get home. You need to be patient… kitten.”

 

Max hasn’t heard that nickname in so long, it kind of riles her up. El winks at her, making Max more turned on.

 

“El, whatever you’re planning after this, it’s not fucking happening,” Max protests. “We are not having sex.”

 

“Max, babe, remember when I tried to make you feel beautiful when you were pregnant?” Max nods her head. “I oh-so desperately wanted you to take baby steps when it came to sex.” Max downs her next glass of wine. “Please, Max. Let me do that.”

 

Yes, Max was warming up to sex again, but that wasn’t the plan for tonight. But maybe sex is what Max needs.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

The redhead nods. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

“Really?” El couldn’t believe it.

 

“Over one condition. We have a safeword. If either one of us says it, we’re done,” Max reasons.

 

“Of course,” El agrees.

 

They don’t talk about it for the rest of their dinner. That discussion was not meant for the public.

 

\--------------------

 

El presses Max up against the wall when they get home. El had been anxious for days to do this right.

 

“Ellie!” Max laughs. “At least let me take my coat off!”

 

El laughs as well. Max and El shrug off their coats, hanging them on the racks.

 

“Before we get down to business, I want to talk to you about this,” The redhead says.

 

She and El walk into the living room, sitting on the couch.

 

“So, I want a safeword. When we have sex. Not just for me, but for you, too,” Max reasons. Yes, Max was uncomfortable, but she didn’t want El to feel like it was her fault that they stopped.

 

“Okay. Um… how about we use the stoplight safewords?”

 

Max nods. “Perfect.”

 

“Well, how about I give you my present then?”

 

El goes into their room, grabbing a gift box and coming back into the living room. She hands it over to her wife. She kisses Max’s cheek.

 

Max undoes the ribbon tied to the top and opens the box. She pulls out some tissue, so she could get to the object.

 

She takes out a blue silicone dildo. It was about 6 inches in length with a suction cup at the base.

 

“Thought we’d extend our collection,” El bites her lip seductively. “I want you to go to the bedroom and get in position, okay?”

 

Max stands from the couch, walking to their bedroom.

 

It’s been so long since Max has had sex and, holy fuck, she needs it.

 

She unzips the zipper on her dress, stepping out of it, staying in mainly her bra and panties.

 

Max then unclips her bra, making it drop to the floor with her pile of clothes. She takes off her panties, being completely exposed.

 

The anticipation made her wet. The vision of El fucking her riled her up.

 

She brought a hand down to her pussy, rubbing her clit in circles. She needed some relief.

 

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” El flirts. Max moans deeply, taking her hand away from her core. “Good girl.”

 

El was undressed as well, and had the dildo in her hand.

 

The brunette strutted up to the bed, leaning down and kissing her wife. The kiss is passionate and hot. Both girls moan, and Max tangles her hands into El’s hair.

 

El parts from Max’s lips and starts placing kisses down her body. On her neck, chest, breasts, stomach, only stopping to lick around her belly button.

 

“Ellie,” Max moans.

 

“Patience, baby,” El redirects.

 

El continued her path.

 

“G-get the harness,” Max says through her moans.

 

El gets up from the bed, going into her nightstand and taking out a black harness.

 

“Tonight’s all about you, baby,” El says, pecking Max’s lips.

 

Max helps El to get the harness on, and El tightens the straps.

 

El grabs the dildo, pinching the suction cup together to put it through the ring.

 

“Be-before you… can you…”

 

El tilts her head. “Use your words, baby.”

 

Max groans, her arousal growing.

 

“Please… eat me out,” She lets out a sigh.

 

El goes back down to Max’s center, looking up to Max for permission. Even though, yes, she just asked, but it’s better to ask.

 

Max nods, shifting her body so she could get herself comfortable.

 

El sticks out her tongue and starts licking at Max’s pink folds. Max lets out a breathy moan, squirming and fidgeting.

 

El sets her hands on Max’s thighs to hold them down and lifts her head.

 

“Stop moving,” El says. Max squirms again. “Stop moving or I’ll get the ropes.”

 

The threat was only stern, and that’s what made Max stop moving.

 

El goes back to Max’s pussy, lapping all of her wetness and sucking on her nub.

 

Max’s back arches, her chest flushing. She shivers as pleasure climbs her body.

 

El pushes her tongue into her hole. El moans as she explores.

 

“Wait, wait, yellow, slow down,” Max babbles.

 

El disconnects from Max. “Everything okay?”

 

Max was breathing heavily, her chest heaving.

 

“Maxie?”

 

Max shakes her head. “Needed to slow down. I need a minute.”

 

El nods, taking her wife’s hand in hers. She rubs her thumb up and down the back of her hand.

 

Max gulps. “Okay, I’m good.”

 

El looks up at Max again for consent, and Max nods. El goes back down to Max’s core, kitten licking her folds.

 

Max’s breath hitches. “Uh, fuck!” She exclaims. El flicks her tongue, and Max cards her hand through El’s curls. “Ellie, El, I’m ready.”

 

El looks back up. “You sure?” Max nods and El sits up. “Wanna lay on your stomach or do you wanna face me?”

 

Max calms down slightly. “Mmm…” She gulps. “Wanna face you.”

 

El smiles. She leans over to her bedside table again, grabbing a bottle of lube. El pops the cap open and squeezes a small amount onto the dildo. She rubs the lube up and down with her hand to slick it up.

 

Max gets impatient, pressing her hips down.

 

“El, c’mon, hurry up.”

 

El gives Max a warning glance, but gets into position.

 

She slowly enters Max. Max gasps.

 

El starts thrusting in and out, in and out and Max’s cries become louder.

 

“Fuck! Yes, right there, Jesus! Ugh, oh, Ellie…” She moans.

 

El bottoms out and re-enters slowly.

 

“Faster,” Max gasps again, whimpering softly. El speeds up her pace. Max’s chest heaves. She was close.

 

“Oh, Ellie, I’m close,” Max moans.

 

“I am, too, baby. Uh, it feels so good,” El purrs.

 

El speeds up her pace again, chasing her orgasm.

 

Max bites her lip, feeling her orgasm coming.

 

“El!” Max yells as pleasure overcame her.

 

El came with a heavy sigh, still staying inside Max. El gulps as her chest heaves, trying to catch her breath.

 

El leans down to kiss Max gently, who is now crying.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” El asks after quick peck.

 

“Just the euphoria. It’s overwhelming,” Max replies. “I’m okay.”

 

El pulls out of her wife, taking off the harness and throwing it on the floor.

 

“Need anything, love?”

 

Max grabs El’s shoulders, tugging her down to her chest. “Just my baby,” She says. “And my wifey.”

 

El giggles. “We’ll see her in the morning, my dovey.”

 

El snuggles next to Max, blissfully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
